


Rivalry

by agroovymutation



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hotel Sex, JJBek Week, JJBek Week 2017, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agroovymutation/pseuds/agroovymutation
Summary: JJ & Otabek keep score.  But, is it really a competition if everyone wins?In which JJ & Otabek have some fun after the GPF banquet.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Again - no beta. A short fic for JJBek Week Day 2 - Rivalry. Very loosely rivalry - ;) I'm on tumblr at - itskjstyle.tumblr.com!
> 
> Excuse my lack of creative titles!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They had started dating on the day JJ turned 20. His parents had flown Otabek into Montreal to surprise him for his birthday. The two had agreed, though, that they would keep it a private affair for the time being. At least until they were ready, and sure that this was something that would last. Neither had wanted the gossip magazines to interfere with their relationships. So they kept it a secret from the public world, only telling family and their closest friends, so they would be aware. And while a few rumors had appeared, it had seemed to be nothing more than speculation.

The two had rented out separate hotel rooms at the Grand Prix Finals that year in order to maintain their privacy (though they both knew that JJ would end up in Otabek’s room through most of their stay). During the banquet, JJ had a hard time keeping his hands off of Otabek. The more glasses of champagne he got through, the worse he got. Finally, Otabek took him to the side, thoroughly annoyed. 

“Go back to the room,” he said, handing JJ his key. “Get some water. I’ll be up soon.” 

JJ took the key, leaned into Otabek space and whispered, “See you later, babe.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, and the two parted ways. JJ had been wanted to go public with their relationship for a couple of weeks now, and Otabek wasn’t quite ready for that level of attention, so he told him no. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep it a secret, though. JJ was an excited, eager person in their relationship. While their public appearance was nothing more than friendship, in private it was quite different.

Otabek made it to the hotel room about an hour later. The moment he cracked open the door, JJ was on him. He was only in his boxers, tugging on Otabek’s tie, and as soon as it got just a bit loose, his teeth and tongue were on Otabek’s throat. He smiled against the skin.

“You looked so good at the banquet, I couldn’t help myself,” JJ muttered against the flesh. He tugged on the clothing that was in the way, wanting to rid Otabek of the fabric. “Your clothes are annoying, take them off.”

And this was how they were in private. It almost felt like a competition at times - striving to make the other feel good (they often caught each other keeping track of wins). This time, JJ was aiming to win. He stepped away from Otabek, watching as the jacket, shirt, tie, and pants all came off.

The second he saw an in, he shoved Otabek against the door, and got to work. His lips moved down Otabek’s chest, trailing kisses until he met the waistband of his boxers. He tugged them a little with his teeth, and then Otabek nudged him off. He wasn’t going to let JJ have this game.

JJ whined.

This is how it often went.

JJ would start it, Otabek would finish it. JJ shuffled away, tugging open a drawer in the bedside table, pulling out lube and condoms. He returned, waving them at Otabek.

“Someone planned this,” JJ hummed. His grin was wide.

Otabek smirked. He had definitely planned for this. It was his way to try and win this time. The last time he checked, the score was about even on wins (though he was sure JJ would state he had the lead). Tonight, he had planned for more than this, though. It wasn’t going to just be them having sex, it was going to be so much _more_.

JJ shifted his hands to his boxers, tugging them off of his hips, and letting them drop and kicking them to the side. He already knew that Otabek was looking to win tonight, so he was going to have a little fun. He moved towards the bed, sitting on his knees towards the edge of it. He popped open the lube, and coated three of his fingers. He sat there, moaning as he worked to prepare himself for Otabek. His eyes were locked on the other, his signature smirk spread across his face.

He moaned out Otabek’s name as he did this. Eyes half-lidded, he watched him. Otabek licked his lips. He moved his hands into his boxers as he watched, starting to stroke himself. JJ hadn’t given up the opportunity to win, had he?

“Come here, Otabek,” JJ said, shifting his hips a little, spreading his legs a bit more. “You think you’re the only one with a plan?” he asked. Otabek discarded his own boxers, joining JJ on the bed.

JJ crawled into his lap, grinding his hips down against Otabek’s. He offered the condom to the other, letting him put it on himself, before JJ poured more lube into his hands, coating Otabek’s cock with it. He shifted forward, feeling the head press against his entrance, and JJ grunted as he lowered his hips slowly onto Otabek.

He grunted in pain. It hurt, every time. He mentally rewarded himself extra points in their competition for no prize in particular every time he did this. Otabek took the opportunity to try and distract JJ by wrapping one hand around his cock, starting to pump him as his hips slowly thrust upward.

Otabek was always slow and gentle during sex. JJ was always eager and rushed.

JJ rocked his hips against Otabek’s, setting the pace as Otabek moved against him and stroked him. Otabek made little noise, but JJ was loud - moaning out Otabek’s name, and Otabek hoped that his neighbors either weren’t present, or at least wouldn’t know who _Otabek_ was.  
JJ came first, but Otabek soon followed. Otabek considered that a win for himself. JJ shifted, leaving to go clean himself up, and Otabek followed suit.

They both returned to the bed in their boxers, and JJ flopped in next to Otabek, pulling the other towards him. Otabek’s back was to his chest for only a few moments, before Otabek rolled over, leaning up, placing a kiss on JJ’s lips.

“I’m ready to go public,” he said.

JJ’s face lit up, his eyes went bright, Otabek could see in his eyes that he was already planning out the Instagram and Twitter posts. He didn’t say anything, just pulled Otabek in for another kiss.

If one were to ask Otabek, he would say he had won, but he was sure JJ would say the same.


End file.
